A Strange World
by Raini
Summary: What happens when Squall wakes up to find himself in the world of FFVII? Is he the only one who was launched into the other world?
1. I

Disclaimer/Author's Note: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters. They are all copyrighted to Squaresoft. ^_^; .. this is one of my first FF fanfics.. I know it's kind of short at first, but I hope that it will be getting longer later on in time.  
  
Something you should know: This fanfic is sort of in a separate time period.. FFs 8-10 have already happened. ^_^ Let's begin! Please review this.. I could really benefit from it and make it into a good fanfic if I get some feedback. Thanks! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall opened his eyes and blinked a few times. It was dark outside. Outside...? How did he end up outside?  
  
He looked around on both sides, but no one was there. He was alone...one of his worst fears. He stood up and tried to determine where he was. The world he once knew was no longer. Now he stood in a world very different from his own.  
  
'I might as well take a look around this place,' he thought to himself.  
  
After awhile he came to a quiet town. Or at least it was before he got there. As he headed towards the inn, a loud explosion suddenly was heard. Confused, he decided to head towards the explosion. It was then he spotted a group of people in uniforms bearing swords.  
  
"Hey you!" he shouted to a tall man in the group. "You are of the Galbadian army, correct?"  
  
The man had a puzzled look about him.  
  
"Eh? What's Galbadia? Sorry son, but this is Shinra. Now if you don't mind, we need to head for the Mako Reactor. AVALANCHE managed to blow it up again," he said, and then he turned, heading towards the explosion.  
  
Squall blinked again, even more confused than before. Shinra? Avalanche? Mako Reactor? What was the meaning of those words, and where was he now?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
. Poor confused lil Squall! ^_^ Well the next chapter will be up shortly, hopefully it will be a little bit longer and to everyone's liking. Just don't forget to review it for me! Thankies! 


	2. II

Squall decided not to worry about the explosion too much. He figured it was probably done at a science lab of some sort. It was then that he realized how tired he was. Yawning, he walked towards the building that had a sign on the roof, saying "Inn." 'Gee...there sure isn't much going on here,' he thought as he walked towards the counter.  
  
"Hey there! Need a room?" the man behind the counter asked.  
  
"...Yes, I do." Squall replied.  
  
"Okay, that will be 100 gil."  
  
'Gil...I must be somewhere similar to home!' he thought, slightly relieved.  
  
"Just charge it to my SeeD account. My name is Squall Leonhart, SeeD ID #63028."  
  
The man behind the counter blinked a few times, then started to laugh.  
  
"Seed? Haha! That's a good one kid."  
  
"..." Squall hated to be laughed at, especially in situations like these.  
  
"But I don't have any money on me...it's all in my SeeD account..."  
  
The man sighed.  
  
"Sorry kid, but if I let you in for free, then all of Sector 7 Slums would be wanting in."  
  
"Sigh...okay then...thanks anyways."  
  
Squall turned and walked out of the inn.  
  
'Where am I going to stay...? What am I going to do?' he thought to himself.  
  
Walking with his head down, he wandered through the streets. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. Looking up slowly, he was facing a dark haired girl. She reminded him alot of Rinoa, somehow.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." he started to apologize.  
  
"Oh! It's okay. I should have been watching where I was going!"  
  
The girl hardly seemed upset. She studied him for awhile, and then extended her hand.  
  
"You must be new around here. My name is Tifa, pleased to meet you!" 


	3. III

Author's Note: Finally, another update! I decided to combine the next two chapters since I agree, the others were WAY too short. Please feel free to review if you want. ^_^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Uh…hello Tifa… my name is Squall…" he said. By now he was extremely tired, and he wasn't really up to falling asleep in the streets.   
  
"Erm…Tifa…would you happen to know a cheap place where I could get some rest?" He asked her.  
  
"Hmm… nope. The only inn around here I think you've already been to. You could stay at Seventh Heaven if you want to," she replied.  
  
"Seventh Heaven…" Squall wondered aloud. He didn't care what kind of place it was, he just wanted to get some sleep.   
  
"Sure… okay I'll go…"   
  
"Okay then! Follow me!" she said, and started walking towards a big wooden building.  
  
'Must be a bar or something…' Squall thought to himself. Tifa led him up the stairs and into the building, and then walked behind a counter.  
  
'Yep… definitely a bar…'   
  
"You can sit down here if you want. Would you like something to drink? It's on the house…" she said softly.  
  
"No… I just want to go to sleep."  
  
"Hmm... well then you should go to the lower level."  
  
"Lower level… I don't see any stairs around here…"  
  
"Well of course not, silly! There's a button behind the pinball machine that activates a hidden elevator."  
  
Squall got up and walked over to the pinball machine.  
  
"See ya later!" Tifa exclaimed.   
  
"…Okay," Squall replied. He then pushed the button and was taken down. This lower room was colorful, and he noticed that the television was on.   
  
'Hmm… where am I supposed to sleep?' he wondered. After looking around for a few minutes, he found a small blanket and pillow in one of the corners.   
  
'Ahhh… there we go…' he thought, as he smiled. He lay on the floor and covered himself up, and soon he fell asleep.  
  
~***************~  
  
He was woken up after a few hours by loud voices. He stretched and then looked around. There wasn't anyone around, but the huge television had been turned off.   
  
'They must be upstairs… Maybe they found Rinoa!' He got up and then walked over to where the pinball machine had come down.   
  
'There must be a button around here somewhere….' He searched around for a while, and finally found a small, red button.   
  
'Let's see what this does…' He pushed the button, and the pinball machine started to descend. He stepped onto the small platform and rode the machine to the upper level.  
  
He wasn't expecting to see a large crowd, but that's exactly what welcomed him to the upper level. There was a group of men at a table, and a girl was standing by Tifa.  
  
"Squall!" exclaimed Tifa, from behind the counter.  
  
"…Tifa." He didn't know where to go, so he just stood there.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at him.  
  
"Well, come on over here Squall!" Tifa said, happily.   
  
"…"   
  
Squall walked over to the counter and sat beside the other girl.  
  
Tifa looked at both of them for a few moments, and then started to introduce them.  
  
"Squall… this is Jessie. Jessie… this is Squall."  
  
He turned his head to face the girl, and noticed she was blushing.  
  
'…?'   
  
He extended his hand in a polite manner, and shook her hand as she did the same. Jessie and Tifa started up a conversation, and he felt left out. But then again, he didn't talk much.   
  
He glanced around the bar, slightly paying attention to the other males in the room. He couldn't pick up what they were saying, and he wanted to join them.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and a large man stood up.  
  
"@$#! It's always bout yer money, aint it Cloud?!" 


End file.
